


Lace & Paper Flowers

by Queenie7



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie7/pseuds/Queenie7
Summary: Formerly "Blurring World." 3 months after 0608, Adam Sackler finds himself in an elite bar with the intention of finding someone who would put Hannah and Jessa to shame. Y/N helps him put his life back together and move forward. But will Adam’s inner demons come back and threaten his new life?
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Twisted Hemingway

**Author's Note:**

> New Title comes from a Fleetwood Mac song

Adam sat in the elite Manhattan bar, drinking his seltzer and trying to get his mind off of things. It’s been three months since Hannah rejected him. He had told her that he wanted to be there for her and her baby, he had thought that they were meant to be after everything they had been through. Then that dream was soon spoiled. He went back to Jessa, thinking that maybe she was the one he was meant to be with after all. Things were over with Jessa too, not long after their reunion, they had another explosive row where his apartment was yet again trashed. After that he told her that he wanted to put things on hold, she took as her chance to make another exit. He had no idea where she was, only that she was no longer in the city. And that Hannah was no longer in the city, she was somewhere upstate with her baby boy.   
He had chosen this bar because it was elite, and the best place to find a woman who would put Jessa and Hannah to shame. It had been while since his last lay, and he needed a good fuck. He may be out of his league, but it would be worth it for one night. Maybe if he’s lucky it will turn out to be more than just fucking and more than one night. He decides that he’ll get a drink to loosen up, so he orders a shot of whiskey. While he’s debating whether or not to take a sip of the drink, he sees a beautiful woman walk into the bar. She’s wearing a tight-fitting, nude pencil skirt, white crop top and white jacket draped over her shoulders. Motherfuck, he is definitely out of his league here. She takes a seat at the corner of the bar and orders a drink. He’s going to have to decide what to do: go and make a conversation with her and see where it goes, or act like a chicken shit and do nothing.  
However, he doesn’t end up having to make that decision.  
You walk into the bar on Friday night like any other Friday. This place is one of your favorites, its bit too elitist for your liking, but you’ve met several nice people here. Oh, and the drinks are fantastic. The bartender knows how to make them with just the right amount of alcoholic kick while keeping a pleasant taste. This is a place you go when you want to clear your mind. And you had to clear your mind from: you were crazy busy with your writing, and someone brought up your toxic ex today. Your ex was a toxic individual, and you’d finally left the relationship and put him on block. Hearing his name today though made you want to unblock him to see what he’s up to. Maybe if you found someone new tonight, you could take your mind away from the stress even if only for a few hours.   
You sit down in your normal spot by the corner, order your normal vodka cranberry and you notice the man who’s sitting a few seats down from you. He has long, wavy black hair, is well-built, and has prominent facial features. He’s not traditionally attractive, but damn he makes your heart flutter. Suddenly you’re happy that you chose to dress more seductively than usual. You notice that he looks like he hasn’t slept in days, and looks troubled by something. He’s had the same drink since you walked in, and he hasn’t taken a sip of it yet. He keeps looking at it, obviously struggling with whether or not to drink. You assume he must be an alcoholic or someone who struggles with substance abuse. You pick up your drink and sit down beside him.  
“You probably shouldn’t drink that if you haven’t already.” He turns to you with shocked eyes and he pushes the drink towards you.  
“It’s yours then. You’re right. I don’t know how you knew to say that, but you’re right.” You pull the drink towards you, away from him. You angle your body so you’re facing him.  
“I can just tell. I like to observe. In my experience, anyone who’s struggling that much over whether to take a drink should probably not drink it for a reason,” you hold out your hand and introduce yourself, “I’m Y/N nice to meet you”  
He takes your hand and adds, “I’m Adam. Thanks. I needed that. What do you do? You must be successful to be here.”   
“I’m a writer. Just like hundreds of thousands in this city. What about you, I can say that you must be successful too to be here.”  
“I’m an actor, I do mostly theater work, and a few commercials here and there. I’m certainly not successful in the traditional sense. Though, I’ll warn you, the last writer I met was crazy. Crazy enough that it’s kind of given me a complex about all writers.” He says with half of a smile, likely meaning it as a joke but waiting to see if you take offense to it.  
“You know what they say about actors, always so dramatic. I kind of have a complex about them too. I guess we’ll see if we can work past them or if our complexes are true.” You laugh and take the shot. Holy shit, that burns. You remember how much you hate whiskey. You can’t help but grimace with displeasure. Your reaction makes him laugh.  
“You’re clearly not a whiskey girl. You know you didn’t actually have to drink that.” He says with a bright smile.  
“Definitely not a whiskey girl. I can never control my facial expressions, I would be a terrible actor.”  
You spend the next few hours talking. You’ve had several drinks but you don’t feel tipsy at all. The two of you have talked about favorite books, food, things that are overrated, and things that are underrated. You’re amazed at how naturally this conversation is flowing. You’ve found out more about him than you ever would have expected to learn from a stranger in a bar. But he doesn’t feel like any stranger in a bar, you feel like you’ve known him your whole life. He’s talked about the plays he’s been in including giving you his best accents, the craziest people he’s met in the city, and he finally confesses that he was an alcoholic. You congratulate him on his sobriety, and tell him that it must be hard. You confess that you still lonely in the city and often find it overwhelming. You decide to talk about something else.  
“So how did you find this bar? You say you’re not successful yet I’m supposed to believe that you coincidently end up in a snobby Manhattan bar?”  
“Funny story. I came to this bar one time with one of exes, who was a successful artist, Mimi-Rose Howard. I guess I wanted higher quality company tonight so I ended up here. Though I’m certain I scream Prospect Heights to these people.”  
“I’ve heard of her. She’s your ex? A good ex or bad ex?”  
“I have no good exes, only bad ones. But I guess that says more about me than it does them. She chose to get back with her ex-boyfriend while I was still in the room to overhear her decision.”  
“Damn, that’s cold. You live in Prospect Heights?”  
“I do, I’ve lived there for years, just can’t make myself part ways with it. What about you? Where do you live? I’m still trying to tell if you’re like the other snobs from Manhattan or not.”  
“Very funny, but no I live in Brooklyn. Park Slope. I have an apartment there I share with my cousin. She’s in Seattle most of the time though. I came to this bar one time with a date. Liked the bar so I came back here but didn’t like the date so I never saw him again.”   
You lock eyes and you both find yourselves unable to look away for several moments. You make the first move by placing your hand on his knee. He makes the next move by leaning in mere inches from your neck, you can feel his hot breath on your skin. It gives you goosebumps.   
“I think we should get out of here,” he whispers in your ear, then he presses a surprisingly chaste kiss right below your ear, where it meets your neck. If you had any doubts about taking him home tonight they are gone now only to be replaced with excitement. You stand up, he follows you, and grabs your hand. The two of you walk out of the bar. Then you remember you don’t know if you’re going back to your place or his.  
“Your place or mine?”  
“You choose. I’ll go anywhere with you tonight.” He squeezes your hand and pulls you closer.  
“Mine. Let’s head toward the subway.” You say as you change directions realizing that you were going the wrong way. You sit so close to him on the train that he pulls you into his lap. His arms wrap around your waist and he nuzzles into your neck. You can tell already that he’s a cuddler. That might be nice in the morning, but first, there will be other activities.  
He keeps a tight hold on you as you make your way passed the doorman of you building. You expect him to jump on you in the elevator but surprisingly he just keeps holding you as you press the button to your floor. You relax back into his warm chest, his hands are still around your waist and you can’t help but wish they’d sink lower. You can feel him hard against your ass. You think his cock must be huge.  
You unlock the door to your apartment. You take off your shoes, and throw your jacket down. Adam follows suit. You give him the tour as you pounce on each other.  
“Living room” you say as you kiss him and his large body presses you into the wall, his tongue soon begs entrance in your mouth. You part your lips and his tongue explores every corner of your mouth. You take a breath and he’s pulling your top over your head. You then feel his warm hands on your breast, you can’t help but moan as he squeezes them then runs his fingers over your nipples. Your nipples harden and a whimper escapes your mouth.  
Your hands paw at his shirt until he’s pulling it up over his head. He pulls you close to him, then picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He smacks your ass which makes you wiggle. You point the way to your bedroom as you kiss his neck, shoulders, cheek, any part of him that you can get your lips on while your hands grope the rest of him. When he gets to your bedroom, he throws you on the bed, and he searches for the zipper of your skirt. The second he finds it, it comes down your hips pulling your underwear down with it. You’re already embarrassingly wet at this point and your cunt throbs wanting friction and to be filled. You move your hand down to touch yourself but he smacks your hand away and he traces his fingers over your folds.  
“Fuck, you’re so wet, Y/N” he says as his thumb finds your clit. He begins moving back and forth, varying from hard strokes to light. As his fingers further warm you up, his lips attack your neck, and you feel his teeth graze where your neck meets your shoulder. You feel like you might combust, and you whine loudly when he suddenly moves his hand away from you.   
“You’re going to need to use your words, Y/N. Do you want me to keep playing with your pretty cunt?” he says in a smug voice. The bastard is smug while you’re practically writhing.  
“Yes please, keep touching me.” You finally break down and say. Normally you would never beg any man, but you felt like you’d burst if you didn’t come soon. His fingers return to you. One finger finds its way inside you, then he adds another finger, all the while he strokes circles on your clit with his thumb. He quickens the pace of his thumb, and crooks his fingers inside of you just so it grazes your g-spot perfectly. You can feel your orgasm build, you start to feel tingly through your legs and arms. You moan, and say, “More please, I’m gonna cum.”   
“Good girl, using your words” he says he continues his ministrations then his lips latch onto your nipples and he gently sucks. That’s it. You come undone, you feel your orgasm rush through you and you thrust your hips up against his hand as your back arches off the mattress and your head falls back.  
As you’re coming down, you seem lick your cum off his fingers. You then grab his pants, and unbutton them. He obliges you and takes them off. Then you blatantly ogle his cock. It’s long, thick, and the most perfect cock you’ve ever seen. He notices your ogling, “Like what you see?”  
You nod your head enthusiastically. You reach out and stroke him, and he grabs a condom. Then, he moves you so you’re positioned on your hands and knees with your head facing the headboard of your bed. You decide to reach for the headboard to hold onto as you feel his length teasing your folds. Then in one quick thrust he enters you, he gives you a minute to adjust before he begins ramming back into you. The sounds being made by him fucking you are absolutely obscene. He moves your hips up as you arch your back. That’s the perfect angle because he groans and quickens his pace. You moan as his cock hits your g-spot over and over, you can feel another orgasm coming. You take one of your hands from the headboard and start stroking your clit. He grabs your hair and pulls you up so your head is nearly leaning against his shoulder. His lips are suckling your ear lobe when you hear him say:   
“Are you a dirty slut who likes my cock?”  
“I’m a dirty slut who loves your cock,” you barely manage to say before your second orgasm rips through you. Your second orgasm is stronger than your first, you feel your legs shake, and your body feels like a flood has been released from a dam. And you moan like a porn star. You’re normally not super vocal during sex but you couldn’t help it. Adam holds you up for another minute before letting you down, and you crash unto the bed with Adam still pounding into you.   
“Ah fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Adam groans as he gives you one more thrust before collapsing on top of you. You lay like that for a while both unable to move. He eventually rolls off you unto his back beside you and he pulls the condom off. You turn to your side to face him.  
“I swear your cunt is the stuff of dreams, doll.” You laugh at that but decide that you’ll take that compliment. You lay there quietly just enjoying each other’s presence as you both continue to come down from your highs. He puts his arm around your shoulder and pulls you close so your head is laying on his chest. You finally muster up the courage to ask the question that’s been on your mind the whole night.  
******************************************************************************  
“So tell me about her.” Adam moves to sit up so he can look at Y/N, because there’s no way he heard what she just said correctly. He can’t hide the surprise in his voice while his mind goes into panic.  
“What?”   
“You’re clearly upset over a woman, wasn’t that the purpose of this? I can tell by the way you’ve acted all night and my thesis was confirmed in the way you fucked me.”   
Shit, he thinks. I already fucked this up is what runs through his head. I meet a nice girl who has her life together, we hit it off, have amazing sex and I’ve already scared her away he thinks to himself. He always finds a way fuck things up. He finds something to say other than what he’s thinking.  
“Are you sure you’re not psychic? Because I think you’re psychic.”  
“Not psychic, but I just know because I observe people like I already told you. I’m not upset by it, don’t worry about that. It was a good fuck, I came twice. It just seems like you need someone to talk to and I’m here if you want to vent”   
“Well there’s a lot to it and it’s pretty fucked up, but I suppose it really started with Hannah.” For some reason he starts to tell Y/N the whole story from the beginning to the end. He has no idea why he feels like he talk to her, but he feels so comfortable with her, it has to be right.   
“I met Hannah at a party.”   
*************************************************************************  
“It sounds like the two of you created a codependent nightmare with a real connection somewhere in there too. You liked that she needed you, and you fed her narcissism. And you went back because you thought you were needed and you wanted to feel that connection again.”  
You tell Adam as you place a hand over his. You’re sitting facing him with your back leaning against his legs as he reclines against your headboard. You listened intently to his whole, twisted tale. It reminded you so much of you and your ex, it was scary. It was like he and Hannah were you and your ex from an alternate universe.  
“Well you have more insight into that relationship than I ever did,” he says as he holds your hand and brings up to his lips to give it a quick kiss.  
“I’ve been there too. My last relationship wasn’t very healthy either. It’s easier to see when it’s happening to someone else or once you’re out of it. And I always try to be introspective of my feelings and others as a writer. You and Hannah sound like a twisted Hemingway situation to me.”  
At that last comment he has to laugh, “Can you continue to compare all of my life situations to literature?”   
“Absolutely. Do you want some leftover Chinese, or I can order something?”   
“Absolutely. I’m starving.”


	2. Wuthering Heights

Adam wakes up in an unfamiliar room as he takes in his surroundings, he notices a very warm, and very female body curled up next to his. The memories of the night before creep back into his mind and he smiles when he thinks of the night with Y/N. Y/N had picked him out of a bar, stopped him from drinking again, they had great sex and she talked him through some of his past relationships. He remembered how he had panicked when she mentioned that she knew there was something going with him, and how relieved he felt when she was accepting of it.  
He thinks of how amazing last night was. Was this what a good, healthy relationship is like all of the time? Or do you just feel this right when you find the person you’re meant to be with? He can’t remember ever feeling this way with Jessa, even when things were good with her, he had never felt this calm, and right. Maybe with Hannah for a while, but it certainly didn’t last long. He wondered if this would be a one-night scenario with Y/N or would she want something more long term like he wanted. He feared he’d scared her away with all of his talk of Hannah, and the plethora of problems that came along with that relationship.  
Y/N had offered him Chinese and they sat in her bed talking for hours. He walked her through his relationship with Hannah, then Natalia, and Mimi-Rose. She listened to him contently, chirping in with some commentary ever now and then, but mostly she just listened to his venting. He ended up telling her more about past than he had hoped to share this early on; he told her about how his alcoholism went to sex addiction, and how his sister practically raised him. When she asked about his sister, he had to tell her about all of their issues, documenting Caroline’s instability, and triggers. Y/N was very accepting, and even shared anecdotes about her own family, and assured him that no family is perfect. She talked about her past toxic relationship, and how she had got through it to the other side.  
Not wanting to end the conversation, or go to sleep after speaking of a heavy subject, they began talking about everything else. He found out the foods she hated: pickles, mayonnaise, and sushi. He then put her into shock when he shared his dislike of ice cream. She confessed that she would eat peanut butter straight from the jar, and he told her of his habit of having exactly one-and-a-half bananas for breakfast. He asked her about how she got into writing, what types of books she writes, and where she gets her inspiration. She told she’d been writing since she was a kid, she did Young Adult fiction and contemporary fiction, and that she got her inspiration from dreams and real life. He told her about why he got into acting, and talked about his earlier roles. She listened as he accounted for the film he and Jessa made, and she said that writing it out was probably cathartic for him but didn’t understand why he would go back to Jessa when he literally had no problem leaving her the second he found out Hannah was pregnant. They had promised to talk about his relationship with Jessa tomorrow and he could not determine if he was looking forward to opening up to Y/N more or absolutely dreading that conversation.  
Adam knew it was way too early to feel this way, but he already knew he never wanted to spend a night away from Y/N again if he had any choice in the matter. He rolled over and nuzzled into her, and he felt her move in closer to him as well. Then, his cock very much seems to remember last night and becomes alert to her presence. Then as if on cue, Y/N wiggles herself so her hips are practically grinding into his hardening cock. He puts his arm around her waist, then wants to make her feel as good as she made him feel last night. He thinks of how good her cunt felt around him, and he suddenly wants to worship her even more than he already does. He snakes his hand first to cup her breast and she whimpers as his fingers knead her. She leans back into him as his thumb strokes her nipple so it peaks. She nuzzles into him and breathily whispers, “Mmhmm good morning, Adam.”  
“Good morning, Y/N. It was hard for me to let you sleep when all I could think about was doing this,” he tells her as his hand leaves her breast and moves down to between her legs. His fingers lightly explore her folds, as he feels every inch of her. She’s already wet and feels like warm velvet. She writhes back into him, clenches her thighs around his hand, and rocks into him trying to create friction. She then moves her arm behind her, palms his cock and says, “Not the only that’s hard for you…”  
She grabs ahold of his cock and begins to stroke him, pulling her hand up and down, pausing to then feel around its head. His hips involuntarily thrust into her touch. He thinks he needs to take back control of this fast, he’s supposed to be pleasuring her, not worried about coming himself. He drags his fingers up and down, before settling on her clit. He moves against the nub gently, teasing her, before whispering, “Nah, I’m hard only for you. And you’re wet for me.”  
“Mhmm, more.”  
His fingers begin to add more pressure as they deliberately circle her clit, which is becoming stiffer under his ministrations. She is whimpering more now, as he doesn’t relent. She says she’s close, so close, then he pulls his hand from her. He flips her unto her back as moans from him releasing her, she gives him a stern look, and he pulls her legs apart to shift to where he’s on top of her. He kisses her mouth softly before moving down her neck, suckling on her tits. She moans and her hand tangles in his hair, pressing him to her. He swirls his tongue around her nipple before letting go with a pop. He continues kissing down her stomach, and stops right before getting to where she’s guiding. He puts his face into her mound, and tells her, “I am going to devour this perfect cunt of yours. And I won’t stop until you’ve cum all over my face.”  
You wake up to the feeling of Adam gently nuzzling you and pulling you closer to his warm body. You can remember last night’s activities, it was the best night you had had in a long time. The sex was amazing, and the conversation that followed was just as amazing. You were worried that he’d close you out when you asked about his problems, particularly the women in his life, and you were surprised when he opened to you. His relationship with Hannah reminded you of your past relationship, and that made you want to help him even more. You wanted to help regardless, but after your conversation with him, you really cared for him. You felt like the two of you just clicked in such a natural way that it had to mean something. You had opened to him too, telling him about your past relationship, and some of your family drama. You also told him little things about you that didn’t generally tell people until you were more than comfortable with them. But something with Adam just felt right.  
You feel Adam’s arm snake around you and cup your breast, and he’s encouraged by your whimpers because he continues on. His hand eventually goes to between your legs and you know you’re already dripping wet. His fingers feel so good against you, you’d had good sex before, but nothing on this level. It seemed like he knew your body better than you did. You’re feeling like this is one-sided so you reach behind you and grab his cock. You stroke him until he’s rock hard and thrusting into your palm. You notice that Adam’s hand on you halts, right when you were so close to your climax. Bastard, you think. You then feel yourself being moved by Adam as he lays you on your back and crawls on top of you. He kisses you, then his mouth moves down your neck, over your chest, and lower until he hovers over your sex, “I am going to devour this perfect cunt of yours. And I won’t stop until you’ve cum all over my face.”  
Then he puts his words into action. He starts by licking a broad stripe up your slit, then he takes your labia and rolls it with his tongue. Your impatient and want him on your clit, you buck your hips, and he wraps his arms around your waist to hold you against you. You feel him rolling your clit with his tongue and between his lips. Then he takes his tongue and gently strokes it back and forth, before continuing with more pressure. You can feel your orgasm climbing, Adam takes his tongue and feels around your slit, and nibbles on your lips, before going back up to your clit. Now, Adam shows you no mercy as his mouth descents on your nub: sucking on it, rolling it, and gently mouthing it. He goes back to sucking on it, and then you moan as your orgasm hits you. You can feel your legs tingle, your back arches off the bed, and you know your toes curl. He just laps up all of your juices and waits for you to come down from the ride of your orgasm.  
He then looks up at you and smiles, before climbing back up and kissing your lips. You can taste yourself as you open up your mouth to seeking his tongue. You can feel his throbbing erection up against your stomach, you put your hands around it and start to move. Adam shifts your legs so they’re up on his shoulders and he lines himself up at your entrance. He enters you slowly, and you can feel the slight burn. The burn turns into pleasure as he starts to thrusting into you as his fingers hold onto your hips before moving up to squeeze your breasts. His thrusts get harder and harder, you decide to move your hips up as much as you can so the angle changes just a little. That angle is perfect because you feel him hit your clit as his rocks into you, and his cock is bumping your g-spot perfectly. You start to moan as you move with him, chasing your climax.  
“That’s it, Y/N. Cum all over my hard cock.”  
“Yes, your cock feels so good in me.”  
“Are you gonna do it, Y/N? You gonna cum on my cock like a whore?”  
“Yeah I’m gonna cum all over cock.” When your orgasm subsides, he rolls you over unto your stomach. You go to put your hips up, assuming he wants it doggy style. His hand pushes your ass back down, and his knees spread your legs out behind you. You feel him hover you and he’s everywhere. You can feel his back against your back, one of his arms is besides your head, and his other hand intertwines with yours as he thrusts into you. You’d never had sex in this position, but you found yourself quickly liking it. You could feel his movement and feel his sweat drip onto you. Apparently he liked it too as you announces he’s close. You tell him, “Cum on my back.”  
He pulls out and follows your command. He lays down beside you for a moment, then he’s up grabbing his shirt. He starts to clean you up and he watches you seriously. You raise your eyebrows as you try to figure out if you did something wrong. You’re surprised by his next comment.  
“Was that okay? I didn’t mean to call you whore. I don’t think you’re one at all but I was just saying all of those things to get off.”  
You laugh, he watches you waiting for your response so you add, “Uh Adam, its okay. I understand how dirty talk works. Do you think I would have let you continue if I thought you were serious or if it offended me?”  
“I didn’t know, and I don’t want to fuck this up.”  
“You’re not going to.”  
You say and the two of you doze back into sleep for an hour or so before hunger overcomes you both. He follows you into your kitchen as you get out some eggs and begin to scramble them as he starts to fry some bacon.  
“This is a nice place, how did you get it?” He asks while focusing on the bacon. You’ve gotten that question before. Successful writer or not, a three-bedroom apartment with a large terrace was hard to find in NYC and even harder to afford.  
“My cousin and I split the lease. Her dad was friends with the guy who built this building. He called in a favor so to speak, and this was the only unit they had available so we got it a good price.”  
You took your breakfast out on the terrace since it was a beautiful day outside. You ate your breakfast in relative peace, aside from the occasional giggle. Now this is a routine I like, you thought to yourself.  
After your breakfast, the two of you decide to go for a walk around your neighborhood, and you ask the question that he seemed to be avoiding all morning, “Tell me about Jessa.”  
“She came into my life as my relationship with Hannah was falling apart, and she was an addict so I thought she understood me in some cosmic way that Hannah never did. I was really desperate to feel a connection again, and we worked really well sexually. But we were both too destructive to work. We would have terrible fights that would leave my apartment trashed, we would say awful things, and throw shit at each other. Then we would fuck and it would be peaceful again for a short time before it would start back. We got into a bad fight last time and I told her I couldn’t do it anymore and she skipped town.”  
“I agree that I think you wanted to feel a real connection again, and because was there you thought that connection would be with her. But you couldn’t have been that serious about her if you were able to ditch her so easily the second that you found out that Hannah was pregnant. I think you used Jessa to get back at Hannah, and as a bed warmer until you got Hannah back or found another real relationship.”  
“Y/N, you’re so fucking good at this stuff. You’re right, I didn’t see it at the time but I understand it better now. So what’s your literary equivalent for that relationship?”  
“Reminds me of all of the bad things about Heathcliff and Catherine in Wuthering Heights. They can’t live with each other, but can’t let each other go, and make themselves and everyone around them miserable by extension.”  
“Not bad, I’ll take it.” He says and he wraps his hand around yours. You give his hand a tight squeeze and smile at him.  
********************************************************************************  
Adam couldn’t remember the last time he felt this at peace. He and Y/N had a good morning: sex, breakfast, and then went for a quick walk. As they were approaching her apartment again, he couldn’t help but be afraid that this was it that she wouldn’t want to see him again. Naturally, he asked the question to best address the issue.  
“Can I take you to dinner, Y/N? I know we kind of did this backward, but I want to take you on a nice date.”  
“Look, I really like you and I think you really like me. But we both just got out of toxic relationships and I don’t think running straight into another relationship is best. We both need time. We’ll go slowly. Because I don’t want this to be some kind of rebound or one of those situations where we get attached to each other just because we came along at the right time. Come back and ask me for that date in a month’s time.”  
“You’re right. I agree, we’ll go slowly. If it’s real and meant to be, it’ll work out. You better be prepared to see me in exactly a month.” He says as he runs a hand through his hair, and his other hand goes down into his pocket.  
“You know we can still talk and stuff, just not go on a date.” Y/N says and laughs. Good he thinks, because he doesn’t want to ever give up talking to her. He could talk to her all day, every day and never get bored.  
“Okay, good. I like talking to you, and I didn’t want to give that up. Can I have one more kiss?”  
You reach up, putting both of your hands on his face, and pull his lips down unto yours. This kiss is different, it feels more passionate but more relaxed too. It goes on for a while, then you finally let him go before you head back up to your apartment. You know you’ll see him again, and you only hope that this month flies by fast.  
It’s been a month since your hookup with Adam. He began texting you and calling you the same day you parted ways. The two of you have been having intense conversations that last for hours every evening. You were so proud of him: he had commercial auditions, an audition for a film based on a Tolstoy piece, and was going to go back around Broadway. He also told you that he hadn’t spoken to or heard from Hannah or Jessa. You were in a better place too, you had finished your latest book, and were preparing for promotional work for it. You had successfully avoided your ex, and for the first time in a while, you didn’t even want to reach out to him, or know about him at all. Maybe it was because you knew you had someone better. You could feel your phone vibrating through your purse, and you couldn’t help but smile when you see it’s Adam.  
“Hey, kid, you know it’s been a month. So how about that date?”  
“Alright, I don’t think I have any other plans.” You say laughing.  
“I’ll send you the details, I have big plans for us.”


	3. Chapter 3

This had to be one of the most boring days of your life: you had workshops to work on and were editing a freelance article you were writing. The whole process was draining, and you were having trouble focusing. You were sitting at Adam’s table, while he floated around the place, trying not to distract you. You and Adam had been going out for several months now and you might as well as live with him. You started out hooking up at your place, but the two of you got a little too loud while your cousin/roommate was in the next room. Despite that small inconvenience, things were great in the relationship: you were both open and honest with each other, and just got each other. It was as if you had enough in common to be compatible but were still different enough to keep things interesting. You knew you were falling for him, hard. You already knew you loved him, but it was too early to say that yet. The sex was amazing, and you would try any position, anywhere, to the point where you felt like a horny teenager again. You roll your head to stretch your neck and sigh in defeat, glaring at your laptop.

Your sigh must have brought Adam back into the room, because soon he’s standing beyond your chair with his hands gently rubbing your shoulders. As his fingers work through your tense muscles he asks, “What’s wrong, doll?”

The pet name makes you smile and you tell him, “I can’t concentrate, I’ve looked at the same page for the past two hours.”

“You should break for the night and start again tomorrow.” You look at up and dammit he always takes your breath away with his sparkling amber eyes and thick, black hair. He has a point so you agree, nodding your head as his hands dance lower and lower. They move suddenly from your collarbones down to your chest where his palms give each breast a tight squeeze. You moan in response, and put your hands over his as he continues to knead them. Adam then removes his hands to pull you up and point in the direction of the couch. He whispers in your ears, “Go sit on the couch and make yourself comfortable.”

Obeying your instructions, you settle into the yellow sofa with one leg hanging down and the other propped up. Adam kneels between your legs, rubbing his hands up your legs as he eyes your sex with an excited glint in his eye. He then says, “I see you’ve broken the no panties rule, I instated. No panties while you’re here, I want to be able to easily see and access your perfect pussy.”

“Sorry. I forgot how obsessed you are with my pussy.” You say as his hands delve under your skirt to pull the thong off you. He lifts your skirt so your lower half is completely exposed to him. His face settles in close to your folds, and he takes a deep breath, admiring your scent. He then informs, “I’ve never loved a cunt this much before. You’re never going to be able to get rid of me. It’s mine now.”

He licks a broad stripe up your folds, then massages your labia with his lips. His tongue enters you, before moving up towards your clit. Once there, he sucks on your clit, and alternates between sucking it and rolling it with his tongue. You moan and weave your fingers through his hair, tugging on it just a bit which makes him moan in turn. He moves his tongue back down to your core, exploring it while his nose bumps your clit. God, you’re so close, you grind your hips into his face seeking friction to finish you off. Adam gives in to your demands as his mouth once again sucks on your clit. You’re moaning loudly this time, and you’re certain that the neighbors despise you, but you’re too lost in your high to care. You back arches off the couch and your legs clamp around him. He licks up as you ride out your orgasm.

He then stands up, watching you, though from the way he looks, you’d think that he was the one who just came. Now you want to make him feel as good as he made you feel. So you stand up, kiss him and snake your hands down to unbutton his pants. Once inside, your hands palm him through his jeans and he’s already hard.

“You said that my pussy is yours right?” You ask, as you move your hand into his briefs to tug on his cock. He nods and groans in response. You keep stroking him as you stand up to say in his ear, “Well your cock is mine. Go to the bed, take off your clothes, and wait for me there.”

Rather than going in the direction of the bedroom, he gives you a deep kiss. You gently remove yourself from him to go to the bathroom, where you take off your remaining clothes, and let your hair down. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice your haircare products, and lotions sitting throughout the room next to his things. You can’t help but smile. It’s such a simple thing but it means so much to you to see your things there. You do an once-over in the mirror to make sure you look as hot as possible, before going to the bedroom door.

You stop in the doorway to find Adam laying on his bed with his pants still on, jerking off. For a moment you take in his broad chest, guiding your eyes down his abs to his large, thick cock, and his hand yanking it. Then you decide that you’re going to have some fun.

“And just what are you doing? I told you to be on the bed naked, and here you are with your pants still on, fucking yourself.” You say as you move closer to the bed. Adam’s eyes are darkened with lust and watch you wildly before he says, “Shouldn’t I be using my big cock on a woman? Aren’t you mad?”

“Oh I am fuming. You should find better things to do than tug on your big cock when a woman is in the next room.”

“What are you going to do about it? Are you going to punish me?” He asks in an excited voice, and he removes his hand from his cock. You head towards the doorway with an idea in your mind, you tell him, “I’ll be back in a minute to punish you. When I return, you better be laying on the bed naked, and your hands better be off your cock, because it’s mine.”

He mutters “yes” under his breath and you hear him get off the bed and hear his jeans hit the floor. You go looking for something to tie his hands with, you settle on the panties you’re not ‘allowed’ to wear. You return to the room, swinging the underwear in your hands. Adam followed your instructions this time and is laying on the bed naked. You gently crawl on the bed, and grabbing his hands to put them up near the headboard, you say, “Since you can’t control your hands, I will.”

You tie his hands up above his head with your panties, then you straddle his hips but don’t sit on his cock yet. His cock is just under your core: it’s red, hard, and dripping precum. He groans in frustration as you grind your wet pussy on his cock, before moving your hips forward so you’re now hovering over his abs. He begs, “Please touch my cock, please.”

“No, I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet.” You start moving yourself against his stomach and bring yourself close to a climax. Adam can’t control his hips as they thrust up, and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t feel good. You can’t take it anymore, so you turn yourself around so he now has a great view of your ass as you sink down onto him, inch by inch. You’re both groaning as you take his last inch, then you start swiveling your hips and grinding them down. Adam moves his right leg up so it’s right against your clit, and he pushes his hips up every time you jerk up and down on his cock. Fuck it feels good but then you remember that you’re supposed to be in charge here, and you remove yourself from him. He whimpers at the loss of contact, you turn back around where you’re facing him and you plant your feet on each side of his hips. You squat down, teasing him before taking in just the tip of his cock.

“Y/N, please. I promise I’ve learned my lesson.” Adam begs and you take in the rest of his length as you begin to bounce. You struggle to keep your feet flat on the bed, but you do it and he reaches up to kiss at your chest. Your hands stroke his hair before your right pushes him back and seductively grabs your breast, showing off to him. He’s into it because he says, “Y/N you’re so damn hot. I never want to stop fucking you.”

You move your hand down to your swollen clit and vigorously rub circles. It’s not long before any orgasm over takes you and you feel yourself go boneless as your pussy clenches around him. You maneuver up to untie his hands, and at once his hands are on you as he thrusts up into you. You groan as you hear the slapping of skin, then he moves you suddenly so you’re under him with his hands holding your legs up to your chest as he pounds into you, shaking the headboard against the wall loudly. He lets out a grunt and releases into you, he pants as he collapses on top of you.

You lay with him resting his head on your chest for a long time then you start feeling his arm wrapping around you, pulling you even closer. His hand draws shapes on your abdomen, and you reluctantly reach over to grab your phone whose beep you had been ignoring. You grumble when you see who the messages are from. It’s from one of your frenemies, a guy that was friends with your ex. Now, he wants to have lunch and catch up. When you look from your phone, you find Adam looking up at you with his chin resting on your sternum and he moves his hair from his eyes.

“What was that all about?” He asks and you groan before you say, “Ugh an old sort of friend wants to meet up tomorrow for lunch and I really don’t want to.”

“One of those friends who are still friends with your ex?” Adam is now propped up next to you with one of his shoulders is next to yours and his other hand is gently rubbing your arm before traveling up to your neck. You shake your head yes.

“If you don’t want to go, tell the guy to fuck off. Or I can go with you.” He says and twirls your hair. You’d love for him to go but you don’t want to feel like he’s obligated to go. You tell him, “You know you don’t have to go, you’re under no obligation to go.”

“Yeah I don’t have to but I’m going to support you. That’s what you do for people you care about.” He says as a matter-of-fact, and softly kisses you. You however decide that you really appreciate his gesture, so you deepen the kiss. He groans and rolls on top of you to start another round.

******************************************************

You should have just bailed on the lunch, but here you and Adam are walking into the restaurant. It’s a nice Thai place and you hope Eric didn’t have reservations for just two, or actually you did hope he did so you could leave. Adam’s hand squeezes yours tightly and he leans to give a kiss on the top of your head. He then says in your ear, “Calm down, kid. I can feel the nerves rolling off of you. If the guy’s a dick, I’ll kick ass, okay?”

You nod and lean into him, then you see Eric walking up to you. Eric has a shocked look on his face when he checks out Adam, he then says, “Oh is he going to be joining us today?”

“Yeah, he’s my partner so he goes where I go. Adam this is Eric, and Eric this is Adam.” You say introducing them, while Adam smiles it doesn’t reach his eyes, and you can tell that Eric doesn’t know what to do. Luckily, the hostess announcing that your table is ready and you all three of you awkwardly follow her.

Eric had chitter-chattered for the past forty-five minutes. Adam just glared for most of the time and you commented only when necessary but you’re certain Eric invited you to see how you were doing without your ex. Your ex was toxic and your relationship was always hostile but you ignored it for far too long.

“It’s shame you two can’t be civil or be in the same room together, or else I’d invite to my party this weekend.” Eric says, clearly wanting you to say something really rude or show that you miss your ex. Instead you say, “Well when your relationship doesn’t end on a good note you prefer to never be around them again.”

“Hmm I never thought it was that bad.” Eric responds with malice in his voice. You can feel your face turning red but you don’t even where to begin raging at him. He knew nothing about your relationship or you really and here he was mocking you. You however didn’t have to say anything because Adam did.

“You don’t know what happened in that relationship. Don’t act like a jackass over something you don’t know? You know nothing about Y/N, because if you did, you would know that is the most amazing person. She is kind, funny, intelligent and beautiful inside and out.” Adam says pointing his finger at him. Eric crouches down in his seat, motions for the check, and bolts. When he’s gone, you touch Adam’s face and bring his lips down for a kiss. Your lips press on his, until your tongue licks his bottom lip, begging entrance. He pulls away too fast, and smiles at you. You tell him, “Thanks for taking up for me like that.”

“Of course. Can’t wait to get out of here though.” He says as his hand sets on your thigh. You put your hand on his thigh too. You look around the restaurant and there aren’t many people still here. You get a wicked idea that you’re sure Adam will love. You move your palm up his thigh until it reaches his crotch, then you blatantly feel up his cock, which hardens at your touch. He growls in your ear, and you continue until you point towards the bathroom and raise your eyebrows suggestively. Adam answers your request with, “Fuck yes.”

*********************************************************

Adam watches Y/N walk towards the bathroom, purposefully shaking her hips with every step. He just hates to wait for a few minutes before joining her. To him, she was perfect and he was in love, he had been ever since that first night. She was becoming everything to him: she encouraged him to focus on his career, he did and things were going great, she helped him organize his apartment and moved in some of her things. If he had it his way, he’d never be apart from her. Her intensity matched his, and they both wanted an intense, deep, and unshakeable bond. To him, they have it, though it’s too early to know if she feels the same way. He thought that this must be how it feels when you find the one, your soulmate: everything clicks into place and just makes sense. Unlike being with Hannah and Jessa, where he had reservations throughout the relationships, with Y/N he really knows her and she really knows him, and he doesn’t doubt any of it. He notices that enough time has passed so he gets up to follow Y/N to the restroom.

Immediately upon entering the door, Y/N is on him, biting his bottom lip while her hand goes to unbutton his pants and palm his cock. His arms wrap around her waist before moving downward to squeeze her ass, and he gives it a spank. Y/N moans into his mouth, and his lips attach to her neck as he pushes up on the sink, with him standing in between her legs. The heat from her cunt is making his cock throb and he thrusts his hips into hers. She pushes him off her, bends herself over the sink and pulls her dress up. If she isn’t the sexiest woman he’s ever known, or if she isn’t a gift sent to him from a higher power, she definitely is now. His perfect woman, always a step ahead of him, and with a sexual appetite just as insatiable as his. He pulls her panties off and teases her folds with the head of his cock. Their eyes meet in the mirror and fuck it’s sexy.

He keeps his eyes glued to his, watching her reaction as he enters her with one quick thrust. She groans and puts her hands over his where they are on her waist. He drills into her as fast as possible because they only have limited time in here, so make each other cum then get out. They’re both suppressing moans and screams so as to not draw too much attention to what’s going on in this public restroom. He knows he’s close, now he has to get her there. She must sense it too because he sees that her hand is going to her clit, but his hand brushes hers away. It’s his job to make her cum. He rubs her clit with urgency until he feels her start clenching around him, and she falls over so her head is almost pressed against the mirror. Her orgasm spurs his own and soon he’s spilling out into her, with her pussy clenching around him, milking him. He leans in over her, and holds her there as they both come down from their highs. He buries his head in her neck and hair, and when his eyes catch hers in the mirrors he can’t hold back a laugh. She laughs with him and runs her hands through his hair.

They then make themselves look presentable again and sneak out of the bathroom. When they make it out of the restaurant without anyone suspecting them, Adam pulls her into him and peppers her face with kisses.

*******************************************

Adam wonders how he got roped into this. Here he is sitting on a small seat with Y/N perched happily on his lap, listening to poetry readings by amateurs. Readings aren’t his thing at all, but any time with Y/N is worth it, especially watching her reactions to the words. She’ll look unimpressed by some, moved to tears by others, and one made her cuddle into him more. So yeah, he supposes this situation could be much worse. Y/N gives him a peck on the cheek then continues watching, and when Adam looks around, he sees someone he was hoping he would never see again: Hannah. The mousey girl is smiling and waving at him, and he acts like he doesn’t see her. He’s feeling nauseous, so he leans into Y/N and whispers, “Would you be offended if I want to leave now?”

“Are you not feeling well, you look pale? Of course we can go.” She says as she looks troubled, she thinks he’s genuinely sick. Now, he has to get her out of here before Hannah finds a way to make it over to them. He audibly sighs when they’re walking out, and they nearly make it to the corner when he hears someone say his name.

“Adam! Adam I see you! Hannah told me you were here.” Jessa yells and Adam wants to jump in front of the next truck. Y/N turns around to look at Jessa, because she knows it her from what he’s told her of their relationship. Adam tries to get Y/N moving, but it’s not working.

“SO this is your new girlfriend?” Jessa asks him before turning to Y/N saying, “Thanks for holding my spot for me, but now that I’m back, he’ll no longer need you.”

Y/N just rolls her eyes, and doesn’t even bother verbally responding. Adam is not as cool, “What the fuck is wrong with you Jessa? Yes she is my girlfriend, and I’d appreciate it if you move on with your life.” Adam keeps walking, because there is no way he is having that conversation, and he doesn’t want Jessa’s poison to get into his relationship with Y/N. Y/N follows him, but stops when she hears Jessa’s next comment.

“We fight, and I leave, come back and you’re seeing someone else and you’re fucking blaming it on me! You know he’ll do the same to you, he’ll get over you and you’ll find him with someone else!”

“Wait, did he not break up with you? Adam, what is she talking about?” Y/N looks between him and Jessa. And shit, he knows he fucked up.


	4. Chapter 4

“We fight, and I leave, come back and you’re seeing someone else and you’re fucking blaming it on me! You know he’ll do the same to you, he’ll get over you and you’ll find him with someone else!” Jessa says to you and you expected any confrontation with her to be bad, but not this bad. Now, she was suggesting that she and Adam didn’t really end things, and you demanded answers.

“Wait, did he not break up with you? Adam, what is she talking about?” You ask as you desperately look between Adam and Jessa, hoping that what Jessa said was just one of her manipulations and not the truth. Adam just looks angry, surprised and slightly guilty. But you also knew that Adam had a pattern of not breaking up with his exes before moving on to the next girlfriend. The two of you had talked about his past and you thought that Adam was done with that toxic behavior. You were hoping that things were really over with him and Jessa but you were now doubting it. You had a great night together and things were going really well in your relationship, you should have known that things were too good to be true. Jessa’s next comment breaks your train of thought.

“No he didn’t break up with me. He’ll never really leave me because what we have is real.” Adam glares at her before wagging his finger saying, “Jessa, you left, of course I moved on! I’m with Y/N and I’m happy. I want nothing to fucking do with you!”

As your brain racks through the exchange, you decide you need to talk to Adam alone to find out what the hell is going on. This cannot be happening, your relationship, and your entire life together for the past two months is in jeopardy. You were both deeply hurt and angry. Adam and Jessa are still standing next to you, screaming at each other then you turn to him, ask, “Seriously? Is she telling the truth? So this whole time you were still technically with her.”

Adam lets out a groan before placing his hands on your arms, afraid that you’ll disappear. He scrambles for words before say, “No, no I haven’t been with her since I met you. And I made it damn clear that I was ending it! I don’t know what fucking delusion she had!”

“It was not a fucking delusion, you fucking intolerable man! You didn’t make it clear because you’re never clear on anything!” Jessa fires back. If it wasn’t for the part you play in this scene, you would have found it amusing. Jessa was smaller than you, and much smaller than Adam but she was standing up on her tip-toes trying to get up in his face. Adam looked even more like a giant compared to her and you could tell that he was restraining himself from losing his temper even more than he was. That was enough for you, you were getting out of this situation now.

“Uh Jessa it was nice to meet you but Adam and I need to leave. Now.”

You start walking away and Adam trots behind you, and tries to tell you something but you ask him to save it for later. You need time to think and hopefully calm yourself down. The two of you walk back to your apartment in silence. You fight back tears of frustration, and once you’re inside your apartment, you let out a scream. After you’re done with your mini-tantrum, you go to the kitchen and pour yourself some wine, all the while not speaking or making eye contact with Adam. Adam finally has enough, joins you in the kitchen, and asks, “Y/N can we please talk about this?”

“Talk about what? About how my boyfriend runs into his ex, who he apparently hasn’t ended things with, and how I became the other woman without knowing it?!” You shout, throwing your hands up in frustration. If things were really over with Jessa, why couldn’t he just tell her that and then move on. You had given a month after your first night together to figure these things out. You’re feeling snarky, so you add, “Are you even really my boyfriend or have I just completely misunderstood that situation too?”

“Yes I’m still your boyfriend! I’m with you, and I only want to be with you, no one else!” He shouts, and you watch his facial expressions. He looks like he’s going to cry, you’re satisfied with that answer and his sincerity. You soften your expression and take a step towards him, reaching out for him to follow you to the sofa. He sits as close as he can get to you without touching you, you then request, “Tell me your side of what happened.”

“It’s over with her, it was over as soon as she left! That night I told her that she doesn’t understand me, that we were lying to ourselves, and that I couldn’t do it anymore, then she leaves. I thought she left because I broke up with her.” He says in an exasperated voice.

“Okay, did you talk to her at all in between the time that happened and when we got together?” You ask because what if he’d been stringing Jessa along this whole time and you didn’t know it.

“Fuck no, I didn’t even hear from her until after we were already dating. And I didn’t respond to her then because I was with you.” He moves even closer to you and you let him wrap an arm around you. You accept that answer but what if this continues? You move so you’re straddling his hips and you presses your lips against his. It’s not too long before his tongue sweeps your lip wanting to deepen the kiss. You pull away to ask him, “Do you think that Jessa now understands that it’s over between you two?”

“I’d rather not think about her right now, but she saw us together, and I told her that I was with you.” He says and his lips chase yours, you lean in just enough to brush his lips lightly with yours. You decide that you’re satisfied with his answers so you rock your hips onto his, and you can feel his length harden beneath you. Your lips move down his neck, moving his shirt to access his collarbones while his hands squeeze your ass before going up to grab at your breasts. You continue to rock your hips but you now keep your mouth angled away from his, though he desperately tries to chase you. Your hand sneaks down near the button of his jeans and you hear him hold his breath. Determined to tease him, you move your hands up under his shirt, feeling the warm, hard skin of his abdomen and chest. He’s apparently had enough and pulls his shirt off. You follow and take yours off but leave your bra on and the grinding on him has you near your orgasm, but you pull yourself back. Your lips drag along his chin before lightly grazing his, then his hand grips your head and pushes you into him. His mouth is on yours and it’s a sloppy mix of tongue and teeth.

A struggle to undress each other as quickly as possible without separating soon begins. Then, you’re lying naked on the couch with an equally naked Adam on top of you. You pull your legs back and hook one of them to his hips. When he fully enters you, you swear you can feel him hit your cervix. You love watching his face and reaction to the first thrust. He looks perfectly angelic as he lets out a low groan. However, the angelic look on his face turns sinful as he starts to drill into you, first with slower motions, then he picks up to a faster pace. As he thrusts into you, you can feel his hips bump your clit as his cock drags along your g-spot. You whimper and run your fingers from his hair down his back, scratching a bit. He briskly tells you, “Don’t be quiet. Do you like the way I fuck you?”

His right hand drops to give attention to your clit and you moan loudly before you scream, “Ah fuck yes, Adam! I fucking love the way you fuck me!”

“You like it when I fuck you like this.” He says and his now wild, dilated eyes bore into yours.

“Yes, fuck me the dirty slut I am…” you manage to choke out. You can see a wave of lust runs over his expression and it just makes him rock into you even harder and faster, and wantonly moan through it. He’s thrusting so hard, that the couch is scooting across the floor. Your hips are moving with his to grind harder against his fingers and to his cock. The two of you move together until your orgasm rolls through you, and you let out a shout as your body arches and spasms. He tells you, “Fuck yes, Y/N! I can feel your tight cunt clench me…fuck!” His cock twitches and you feel him spill out into you as his hips continue rolling into yours. He then kisses you softly, and your arms hold him even closer to you.

Once you both have time to recover, Adam moves himself off the couch. You grasp at him, not wanting to lose the warmth of his body on yours. He obliges you by leaning in and scooping you up in his arms like you weigh nothing. He carries into your bedroom and deposits you on the bed. Feeling exhausted from the events of the evening, you crawl under the covers and Adam quickly joins you. As you snuggle into him, you inform him, “This isn’t the end of this conversation. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

“Hmm, okay” you hear him say as his face rests on your neck while his arms and legs hug you like a koala. You feel yourself drifting off to sleep as his warm body encompasses yours.

*******************************

Adam goes back to his apartment the next day, before Y/N comes over. He wants to clean his place and see that Y/N’s things are in the proper places. His plan is to ask her to move in with him, or if they can move into her place or somewhere else. He had been thinking that he wanted to take the next step with her, seeing how she reacted to the confrontation with Jessa. For once, someone didn’t automatically think the worst of him, and listened to his side of the story.

There’s a knock at the door, and Adam knows that Y/N never knocks, she just waltzes in. Maybe it’s Caroline or Ray. He’s surprised to see Jessa on the other side of the door. Great, he’s back to this. He knows if Y/N comes over and finds Jessa here, she is going to furious. His voice doesn’t hid his frustration when he asks, “What are you doing here? Haven’t you caused enough trouble?”

“So you’ve really moved on?” She asks back, not answering his question. Jessa doesn’t seem like she’s angry, or too hurt, so perhaps this a good sign. He decides to play along, “Yes and I’m happy for the first time in a long time.”

“Well I guess that’s all that matters. I’m glad you’re happy, I won’t bother you anymore then.” Jessa says and it shows her hurt for the first, but they’re not arguing. She seems almost resigned to the truth. Adam chooses to be civil since she’s being civil. He tells her, “Thanks for that, and thanks for being there for me when I needed you.”

Jessa nods and turns away. Now, Adam has to finish setting up the night for Y/N, he actually looks forward to telling her what happened between him and Jessa. He finishes making dinner, and sets the table with candles and flowers, two of her favorite things. Before he knows it, Y/N’s here, and it’s show time.

“Hey, baby,” She purs as she walks through the door, going up to him, giving him a gentle kiss. She looks around, and admires his attention to detail. She tells him, “You didn’t have to do all of this. But it is appreciated.”

“I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. And I wanted to talk to you about something.” Adam chokes a little on the last sentence, his nerves taking over his tongue. Y/N’s face shows a mild panic as she prepares herself for the worst. He reaches his hand across the table to hold hers and moves his chair so he’s much closer to her. She whispers, “What is it? Did something happen?”

“I think we should take the next step in our relationship. Maybe you could move in here, or I could move in with you….shit, I’m bad at this stuff.” His eyes search hers, hoping that she knows how much she means to him, knows how much he loves her. Then her face lights up into a smile and she leans into him, saying, “Seriously? Maybe we should find our own place. Give up each of our apartments and find a new one.”

“Yes, okay!” Adam shouts, unable to control his happiness and excitement. His hands grip her face, then his lips press unto hers. He wants to breathe her air, and be as close to her as possible. She gently pulls away and laughs, “Hold on, we need to eat dinner first.”

He shakes his head no, then whispers in her ear as his lips ghost down her neck, “Dinner can wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last installment of this fic for now, but I may come back to it and add more at a later date


End file.
